Purest Words
by HetaPanda
Summary: "You can't stop it. I can't stop it...And I highly doubt that anything can at this point." Ella Robertson murmured softly. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, you know how much you two mean to me. I know I mean something to you guys too. Even if Sunny tries to deny it," "Don't call me that." "Anyway. These purest words, I have reserved for you two only. For my entire life." (SS x OC x SS)
1. Chapter 1 (Test)

…**...So...I should be updating my Hiro Hamada x Reader fanfic but I'm not because I have a plot that I love for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker-  
This is actually being written because I was playing around with my Champion menu in League of legends the other day and fell in love with the designs of Ezreal, and for some reason I thought, 'This seems like what Sunny could look like as a holoform.' And so, maybe with lighter, platinum/silver-looking hair, it could be Sideswipe as well- I mean they are twins after all. Anywhoo, I also imagine their voices being similar to Ezreal's voice too. PM me if you want to get any links, or search them u yourself. This is just a test chapter to see if anyone will want to read this. So, I'll give it until March 14. Hope you enjoy!**

_A strong, warm hand engulfed a tiny, dainty one, which Ella could feel. There was music coming from a car, a silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray sitting on what seemed to be a tarmac. The sky was clear with the moon and stars seeming to give off light, the wind blowing softly and the air smelling of petrol. The man standing in front of the short girl was swaying with her slowly, in a meaningless dance. It wasn't like a real slow dance, but it seemed as though the two enjoyed it. A small smile graced the pale pink lips of the male; and it seemed that the smile traveled to the girl. She looked up at him, studying his intense blue eyes and the strong, high cheekbones,the straight nose, and the lips which seemed to always have a smile on around her._

_"Sides," Ella began, but was cut off. "Shh. I know what you're going to say, Ella," he responded to her.  
"No, no you don't," she teased, the soft smile turning into that of a sly one.  
"Oh?" An eyebrow was raised at the remark. "No, 'Be safe when you go out tomorrow'? I'm hurt now."  
"Hush it, you. I'll get to that later. What I was going to say, is that as much as I enjoy this, I want to be with you for a bit."  
"Ella, you are with me right now. Are we not dancing to together right now?" He was right, they were outside, all alone, with anyone else there inside of the building.  
"Yes we are, but, I want to be with __you__ you. Y'know..Bipedal mode you," Ella said, almost hunching her shoulder when she was putting emphasis on the first 'you.' Sideswipe nodded and let go of her hand. Giving her a small smirk, he fizzled. What could be heard now was shifting and rearranging sounds of metal, and to be seen, a seemingly graceful transformation. The music had stopped though. _****

_Where the Corvette had sat moments ago, a tall, silver Autobot stood. Without even having to say anything, a large hand picked her up and set her on the 'Bot's shoulder. "Thanks, Sides. I just-"  
_  
Ella's eyes snapped open at the loud and annoying beeping of her alarm clock. After slamming the off button on the clock, Ella sat up have and rubbed at her face. "That was officially the weirdest dream I have _ever_ had before..." The brown eyed girl murmured to herself as she looked at her closet. She was transferring to a new base; somewhere farther than usual. Everyday she would get up and get ready for work and pile in the car with some of her co-workers and drive an hour to the nearest army base. But a new Army base was built on an island in the middle of the Indian ocean, Diego Garcia. Of course, she had to be transferred. N.E.S.T., which was what she would be working for, just so happened to need more mechanics. It was no problem, she was so used to taking care of all the jeeps.

Her only problem was the fact that it would be an eighteen-hour flight. And that she would be living there. All of her necessities were packed up and on the floor of her hotel room. Yes, she was staying in a hotel room for her last night in California. She just had to get ready and leave to the base, so they could get on the plane and fly out. Ella was so, so happy that she would know most of the people going with her. And it just so happened that Lennox and Epps were going. Those two had a almost brotherly relationship with her, ever since she had joined the Army at the age of eighteen. It was good, and bad, at the same time for her. She didn't have any family left, and the relatives that she did have didn't know her, or didn't like her. She was fine with that though since she had the two men. What was bad was the possibility of her, but most likely Lennox or Epps, dying. She didn't want to get hurt, nor did she want them to be hurt either. But that was the risk of being in the military, although she normally didn't go out and fight. After all, being a mechanic required you to stay back. She was more than happy to do that.

Why? She was fit, she could fight, but she hated fighting. She preferred to stay back and clean up all the jeeps and fix their problems. Plus she always found a way to challenge herself while fixing things up. Ella felt as though it made her better at what she did. Shaking her head, the blonde stood up, stretched and went to the bathroom. She quickly washed her face, brushed her teeth, and threw her hair up into a ponytail that sat at the base of her head. Ella walked back out, put her stuff away and changed into her uniform and steel-toed work boots. Just as she made sure she got everything she needed, her phone buzzed. She picked the Samsung up and looked at the notification, which showed that her friends were outside ready to pick her up once she checked out. "Well. Guess this is it." She said with a nod to herself. The brown-eyed picked her duffel bag up and walked out of the room with her key, totally not ready to get on the plane once they arrived at base.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, hello! I know I said that I would give it 'til March 14th, but I was expecting maybe two reviews, and two follows/favs. So early chapter! From her on out it may be every other weekend, but my update schedule will be wacky since I get random bursts of inspiration and then sometimes I'll procrastinate the whole week. Do I even need a disclaimer on here? Nah. It's . Well, without further ado, the first chapter of Purest Words!**

"Ella! Hurry and get your arse over here!" Someone called out from a black van. It was Nola, a good friend of Ella's. Within the van sat Nola, who was driving, Will, Rob, and their bags.

"I'm hurrying, jeesh!" Ella called out and opened one of the doors to deposit her duffel bag before taking a seat with the men.

"Well, you sure took your sweet time," the Mexican woman teased and looked in the mirror at the brown-eyed girl in the back.

"Oh, hush it. There was a line and you know you wouldn't be any faster, so you can't talk." Ella stated, which earned a chuckle from the men. "Anyway, good morning, you two!" Her cheeriness came back and she smiled at them, to which they returned the smile.

"Mornin', chica," Rob greeted her back.

"Good morning, Ella. Can't believe that I'm going to be at the head of a lot of this.." Will shook his head.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that. What is it anyways?" She cocked her head innocently, curious about who else she would be with.

"Classified, for now at least. You'll find out in time." Ella snorted at Will's response, not exactly happy.

"Yeah, yeah. It better be worth it though. Hey, I think I'm going to sleep for a bit. Didn't exactly sleep well last night," Ella continued on, shrugging a bit. It was true for her, since that dream with the robot didn't exactly settle well. She felt a bit betrayed by her mind, to be honest with herself. She thought the guy was pretty handsome, but it was just her imagination. And the robot...Oh, the robot had been so detailed. _That_ wasn't fair either. She was fascinated with robotics as a child, and loved Sci-Fi movies too. Her subconscious must've been bringing that up. It so...so detailed though.

"You go right ahead and do that. It's about an hour and twenty minutes 'til we get to base. Ugh, L.A. Traffic is the worst." Nola started rumbling, which made the three in the back snicker a bit at the woman's frustration. Ella settled in a bit, with no need for her jacket just yet since the men beside her were just giving off heat, which she gladly took.

"Wake me up when we get near base, please," she asked before closing her eyes and succumbing to the darkness. It was weird, since she could feel the bumping around and the jostling of the car traveling over various potholes here and there, but she was almost dreaming. But it wasn't a full dream. A voice, soft and almost whisper-y was saying something to Ella, unclear, and almost within reach of her being able to comprehend it.

_"Believe in your mind. All good will prevail with ease very soon."_ And with that, Ella's dream faded, and she was being shaken awake. She was a bit mad that she could only grasp onto that part, but was also glad that nothing else happened. There had been a sense of trust and safety, which made for a good nap. There was no denying that she felt a bit better. The ride to Diego Garcia would be better. She could catch up on more sleep there.

"Ella. Ella, wake up. You need to get your I.D. Out," Rob shook her again before her eyes snapped open and she groaned a bit before reaching into her pocket and pulling it out.

"Hand them over," Nola said from the front and reached her hand back, her palm upwards so they could just set the lamented cards there. Ella watched as Nola handed the card over to the young soldier, which seemed to be just a year or two younger than herself scan each card, before nodding and handing them back to the dark-skinned woman.

"Thank you, Sargent." The boy replied curtly before letting the van pass.

"Ugh, I really don't want to be on a plane for eighteen hours," Ella whined a bit, although she would probably sleep for half of the ride.

"None of us do, Ella. But we have to do what it needed," Will said, an underlying hint of a whine in his voice as well. All four of the humans looked a bit unhappy with the conditions, but they all knew they couldn't wait to get down to the island. Ella heard that there was a rec room there with a bunch of game systems which meant one thing. Call of Duty marathons on off time.

As they arrived near the fields with the large C-17 waiting on the runway for when everything was secured, they all grabbed their bags so they were ready to just hop out and get on. Well, at least Nola, Rob, and Ella could. Will had to go make sure everything was going fine and they were clear to go. Nola parked the van inside so someone could come and pick it up, before they all got out and split up to go where they were supposed to. 

Ella put her bag under her seat, made sure the parachutes and life-vests were accessible and sat down. Not even ten minutes passed before Will came back in with a few people and the ramp closed up on the plane.

"All clear, guys!" Will yelled before taking a seat. Suddenly, the lights flickered, then dimmed as the plane started booting up. The first thing that was loud was the rotation of the jets before they started up the the wheels for take off. Out of the small windows, Ella could see the runway running under them, before the plane tilted up and began to climb altitude, traveling at a high speed. The ground became smaller, and smaller, and they only had to cruise upwards for roughly four minutes. The sound of the plane, and the fluffy clouds underneath them, all combined to lull the still semi-sleepy Ella back into a state of light slumber.

~I guess first time skip?~

Ella woke up after about nine hours, and looked around. A group of men were playing cards in a group near the ramp, Nola was out like a light (and snoring,) and Rob and Will were just making small talk. Deciding not to bother anyone, she looked out the window and was mildly surprised to find that it was still sunny outside. The sun was still high in the sky, and it took a moment for Ella to realize that it was because of the time zone changes they had to make while crossing the Pacific Ocean. She must have just sat there for half an hour before realizing that she had a book with her.

The brown-eyed woman was quite the fast reader and knew that if she started the book now, she would finish it just in time to land at the island. Deeming it as a wise action, she got the book from her bag and nestled in to her seat and opened the book. The book series was meant for teens, but Ella was fin with it since she was still in that age area. Plus, the writing was good. She had read the fist book, _City of Bones _by Cassandra Clare and was now on the second one. The plot intrigued her, which was probably the only reason she would be caught reading a YA book.

Just as she had expected, only about forty-five minutes after finishing the whole book, the plane began to descend. After they passed through the clouds, Ella could see the island of Diego Garcia and was awe-struck by its beauty. The were a large body of water within the island, shallow enough to be green and blue, but deep enough to still have those dark blue spots here and there.

She almost forgot to re-buckle up but she remembered at the very last moment as they got closer to the base. She could see the runway now and was now a bit fidgety, itching to get some fresh air and sun after being cooped up in a plane for nearly a day. After they landed, Ella grabbed her bag and met up with Will and Rob, smiling a bit. As they walked down the ramp, Ella could smell the sea air, a welcoming scent to her, and the relief of stretching her legs.

"Ahh, it feels good not to sit anymore!" Ella exclaimed as her feet hit the ground. Rob chuckled at her and nodded his head.

"Sure does. Before we go see anymore of the base, we have a meeting. Right, Lennox?" Rob looked over to Will who cleared his throat before talking.

"Yes. All the new recruits need to see who will be training them in our special missions...and something else too.." He said, sounding a bit wary. It was odd for the Major to sound this way, but he was sort of in a stressful situation. With all the Decepticon activity popping up as of lately, they had no choice but to introduce the Autobots to the new recruits as soon as possible. "Anyway, that means Epps and I have to go. Just follow where every other new soldier is going to, Robertson." He commanded and walked off with Rob. (**A/N: I will be using Lennox, Epps, and Robertson when someone is referring to one another during service hours, but using their first names. Let me know if you'd rather me use all last names.)**

"Yes sir," Ella responded and headed to where more people were moving into. Luckily, being one of the first people to enter the large hangar, she got to be up front. That was always a joy for Ella. No sarcasm intended. She was short, and therefore had a problem being in the middle of back and seeing over people. So she always tried to be upfront. Standing up there was Epps, Lennox, someone she thought she had seen at the base before in California, about six strangers, and the last two people nearly made her do a double take. They both looked like the man from her dreams. They looked like identical twins, the only difference being one had hair that was so blonde, it almost looked silver, and the other had deep golden coloured hair. And they matched their wardrobe with their hair, it seemed.

"What...How?" She whispered to herself, looking away before anyone could catch her staring at the two. It didn't really make sense to her. Had she maybe seen them on base one time? Maybe that was why the one with the lighter blonde hair showed up in her dream. But to give him a name? Or anything in her dream? That must've been made up. But she was pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar voice; Lennox's voice.

"Attention!" His voice rang loud and clear, giving off authority that made everyone tun their heads and give him their full, undivided attention. "As you all know, you have been recruited for N.E.S.T. Now, I know you may have been wondering what that stands for. Well here it is; Networked Elements: Supporters and Transformers. Under normal circumstances, we would have waited to tell you this following information, but as of lately we need to get into training as soon and fast as we can, without any setbacks." He paused, taking a breath and backing up a bit, to step aside and let a very tall man step next to him. He gave off greater authority than Will did, though he also seemed caring and just as gentle. "I would like to introduce, Optimus Prime. Prime, if you will," Lennox nodded at the man.

"Than you, Major Lennox. I, am Optimus Prime, as stated before, leader of the Autobots. Do not be alarmed at what is about to happen. We will not hurt _any_ of you," he said warily, his almost neon blue eyes scanning across the recruits before over half of the strangers fizzled. '_Just like my dream,' _Ella thought to herself. What happened next would've made her faint, if she hadn't seen it before.

A bunch of cars that had been sitting behind them seemed to transform, and they all stood up to be mechanical beings, all humanoid with varying body shapes, sizes, and faces. Ella could only mutter two words to describe this whole situation.

"Holy shit..."


	3. Chapter 3

**; v ; You guys. I stayed up all night to binge watch Transformers Prime on Netflix. Again. So this may be crappy because I am sleep deprived. I will apologize beforehand.  
Make up reviews because I forgot them last chapter!  
**HeartsGuardianSol: **Thank you for being my first reviewer! Here's more.**  
RoboDork97:** I'm glad that you like Ella already~**  
Jimmy 144: **Thank you~! I was worried that I completely messed up the intro to the 'Bots. **  
Alice Gone Madd: **Hehe, I was hoping some people would. **  
Lost Among Stars And Bots: **Hope this is good ^^**  
Lovedatdonnie: **I know it may seem like it's a similar and overused plot, but I assure you, it really is something completely different. **  
XxMichelleMikaelsonxX: **Thanks!  
**Coolgal02: **Thank you!****  
Onto Chapter 2 we go-**

All of the soldiers gathered in the room, well, the new recruits, stared at the tall beings with varied reaction. Some had a blank face, some were fascinated, some had to hide their surprise or slight fear, and then there was Ella. Ella had gone pale, and was biting her lip, as she attempted to put logic to all of this. _'How...Just, how?'_ She thought to herself as she looked at each one. She gave them each a good look, seeking out details, and her rational part of her brain made her think she was still on the plane and was just having another weird dream. Another dream that connected to the one she had had the prior night.

But she knew this was reality. It was too...too real to be fake. There were too many sensations that let her brain know this was really happening. Her brown eyes finally landed on the tallest robot, who seemed to have a more sleek appearance than most of the..guy...robots? He was a deep blue with flames on his body. Without even having to hear the words, something clicked in Ella's mind to let her know that this was the leader. Optimus Prime.

"We are Autonomous robotic organisms, or as you hear, Autobots for short from the planet Cybertron. A small part of my team and I have been on Earth for just over a year," Optimus began, gazing down on all the humans. "Originally, we came for the Allspark, which was destroyed during the attack on Mission City. Now, we have come to fight off the Decepticons, our enemies, and help protect your planet. We have brought a war here, that was not intended to be," he said in a solemn tone, glancing at the others for a moment, before looking back. Optimus thought it was best to introduce all of the Autobots quickly.

"Ratchet, our Chief Medical Officer, Jolt, his medical apprentice, Mudflap and Skids, one pair of our twins who are our messengers and infiltrators. Ironhide, the weapon specialist," said 'Bot fired up one of his cannons just to get a reaction out of a few humans. Which he did. "The Arcee triplets, Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-One, and finally our other twin pair, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, our front-liners and will be helping with combat instructing." Optimus finished up and vented slightly.

Ella finally stopped biting her lips for a moment, only to let her mouth drop just the tiniest bit. She had to make a mental list as to what she had saw. Their human appearances? Check...The robots, or Bi-pedal as she could recall, check..And she knew the name Sideswipe. She knew him, but she didn't at the same time.

Madness. That's what she thought it was. It was just so hard for Ella to grasp on to! Her usually warm brown eyes seemed to be filled with frustration at herself and confusion still. As she was about to go into one of her arguments with herself, Lennox stepped back up.

"Thank you, Optimus. Everyone needs to report to their dorms now! Men, head to the left, women, to the right," Will said as everyone left to go where they were told to go. As much as he would have liked to let everyone stay and for the Autobots to introduce themselves by, well, their selves, they had to make it quick. They needed to issue everyone some where to stay, let them eat and rest due t jet lag, and get training as soon as possible. Most things would have to be fast paced for the next week or so until everyone gets adjusted fairly.

Ella sighed and started to follow everyone, with a quick glance back at the 'Bots. A _very_ quick glance before she turned to the right so she could get to the dorms of the base. It sucked that she had to stay in a dorm, which she thought she would never have to do since she joined the Army right out of high school. At least she wouldn't have a roommate. Unless more people got recruited for N.E.S.T. She was able pick out a few of the women that she could recognize, but was really just searching for Nola. They had all gotten notice of where they would be, and wanted to know if the Mexican would be close to her. But she didn't see her right at the moment.

The blonde sighed and rubbed at her face with her one free hand, before looking for her room. She only had to walk in for about a minute before finding the place where she would be waiting. When she walked in, she liked it. She had thought it would be a poo quality, crappy dorm, but it was actually really nice. A plain twin-sized bed, a one shower bathroom, a closet and a television. It just needed a little decoration to make it seem better. Ella couldn't deny that she wished there was her own mini-kitchen like she had seen the dorms at base in California, but since there was an actual food hall here, there wasn't any need. Plus, she'd have nothing to put in it. She couldn't exactly just go to the store and buy whatever she pleased to buy and put it in there. That was one of the downgrades of being on the island. But it would be okay.

The decorating would have to wait for now. She just needed to put everything away that was in her bag and go eat. Lunch was supposed to be in roughly forty minutes, which gave her enough to to organize, maybe find Nola, and get down there for food. She could do that with ease. Ella set her duffel bag down on the bed and opened the zipper. She would put the clothes away first, then other necessities. She was smart and brought her own stuff, which would last her about a month before she would use the stuff the Army gave out. She hated the soap they gave out. Ella just so happened to have a very mild case of eczema that would _stay_ mild if she continued to use her Aveeno treatment soap. The young woman shuddered at the thought of not using it. She didn't care to constantly be itchy while working underneath the jeeps.

Ella shook her head of the thoughts and closed the door to her closet and quickly put her soaps and toothbrush in the bathroom before looking at the clock. It was 12:40. With a pleased smile, the blonde closed the door to her dorm, put her card in her pocket and set out to go to find Nola, Will, or Rob. As she neared the front of the hallway, she saw the tall Mexican leaving her room.

"Nola!" Ella called out to her friend. Said friend turned around with a large smile.

"Are you heading down to find your way to food?" Nola asked as Ella got closer.

"I sure am. I suspect you are too?" The blonde raised an eyebrow at her friend and got a nod and hum in response to her question. "I guess we're going together then. Hey, you're not too terribly far from my room," she finished and looked at Nola for a split second.

"Yeah. Hey, isn't it a bit crazy?" Nola completely changed the subject on Ella. She tended to do that a lot.

"Uh...What? The fact that we're close?" She was oblivious. Like usual.

"No! No, you know, the fact that we basically have giant freaking robot soldiers on base with us!" Nola exclaimed in a sort-of hushed voice.

"Mmmhm.." Ella hummed in reply. She didn't have any words. And here she thought that she could get her mind off of the whole situation and just enjoy food and conversations with her friends. Yeah. Like that could actually happen.

"Sorry. I did it again. You probably don't want to talk about it," the dark-skinned woman said with a sheepish smile, as if she could sense the mood Ella was giving off to her.

"Yup." Ella nodded and popped the _p_. Nola could be good about that. "Anyway, I really have to wonder what the food is going to be like...I really hope it isn't crap. I've heard about how some bases outside of the U.S. serve really shitty food," Ella huffed. "So let's hope for the best..." She murmured as they walked down.

The base was really big for the humans. After all, depending on the 'bot, one Cybertronian step could equal twenty to thirty steps for a human. Ella didn't enjoy that. At all. It took about fifteen minutes to find where everyone else was heading for lunch, and the two girls made sure to take a mental note on where everything was on the way there. Just in-case. But the thoughts left Ella's head as she smelled food. She hadn't had anything in a while, and the food actually smelled appetizing.

As they got in line, Ella spotted Will and Rob at one of the tables near the door. They both had their trays with water, an apple and a plate of spaghetti, which led Ella to assume that was what was being served for lunch. No wonder she thought it smelled wonderful. She _loved _spaghetti! One of her foster mothers was Italian, and led to Ella's love for Italian food. As much as she loved thinking about the woman, it saddened her to think too.

"Ugh, don't you hate when you think of something happy and then suddenly its sad?" The blonde asked Nola.

"Yeah. That's the worst," she responded with a sad sigh before picking up a tray from the large stack, as did Ella. The two girls got their food, and went over to the table where Rob and Will were sitting. "'Eyo." Ella said when she sat next to Epps.

"I see that you two made it here without getting lost," Will commented, which made Epps chuckle.

"Do I really seem that air-headed or something? We wouldn't have gotten lost..We obviously didn't.." Ella frowned slightly, wondering what brought that on.

"Don't take any offense, Robertson. It's Miss Diaz that I'm surprised didn't lead you astray," Epps said.

"Wha- Hey! Epps! That's cold. Real cold. I have a good sense of direction," Nola said and hit Epps on the arm playfully. She also gave him a half-hearted glare.

"Yeah, I guess I can see why you said that," Ella nodded mock-seriously, joining in on the playful banter toward her friend.

"You all are so mean. I'm just going to go find someone else to sit with. Hmp." Nola said and stuck her tongue out at the three, before winking and going to go sit with some of the other women. That was Nola's nice way of saying, 'I'm annoyed, I love you, and now I'll go find some of my other friends now.'  
"That woman, I tell you," Lennox said with a laugh.

"Nola's fun to mess around with. Her reactions are always amusing," Ella smirked slightly before taking a bite of the pasta. "But she abandoned us. Oh well. I still have you two.

The previous day had came to an end, and the next day, everyone was told where to go. And Ella had the _lovely_ job of teaching some of the inexperienced mechanics of how to fix the military jeeps properly. "Oh joy," Ella had murmured when walked to where all of the jeeps were. They had purposely gone and messed up some of them, just so Ella had something to teach hands on with. The group she was teaching knew enough, but they didn't know how to clean the undercarriage or how to properly change a tire. So, that's what she got to do for a few hours.

Luckily, at 19:00, or 7 P.M., everyone got off. They could go get dinner, go take a shower or whatever. Ella wasn't very hungry, nor did she need to take a shower...yet..so she decided to stay back and continue fixing the jeeps they didn't get to. It would be a bit harder by herself, but she would only finish one before she went to take a shower and eat. 

With a small huff, the blonde gathered the tools she would need and rolled her body under the slightly elevated jeep and got working on the undercarriage. She would do the tires afterward. For an island, they sure did get a lot of branches stuck in there. Ella pulled out a stick, and luckily her face wasn't right there, because a bit of oil began leaking. She let out a groan wiped her forehead a bit with her sleeve.

And what was even greater, was someone decided to walk in. She couldn't see much, other than a pair of boots. She hated when people came in if she was working, unless it was the person she was working with. Or for a while, the people she would be helping. 

"Whoever is there, go away please, I'm busy. Wait, before you do, slide the tube wrench under the jeep for me. Thanks." She said in her concentration and heard the tell-tale metal-scraping-concrete to let her know that the person did it.

"You're welcome, sweetspark," the unidentified person responded. _'Wait a minute. Sweetspark? What the hell?'_

Ella shimmied her body on the scooter underneath the jeep and let her eyes adjust to the different light for a few seconds before she got a good look at the person. The almost neon blue color of the eyes, the cheekbones, the hair, Ella automatically recognized them. Sideswipe. But she couldn't exactly come up with a response that would indicate anything about her knowing who he was, or some of the terms they used.

"...Sweetspark? Who are you?" She asked innocently, needing to make it seem like she knew really nothing.

"Oh, I'm Sideswipe," he said with a small smirk. "Lennox sent me down here, with the words, 'get the girl most likely working under a jeep down here.' He's eating right now and he said that they're about to stop serving food."

"Mhm. Uh..How do you look, uhm.." She began, eyebrows furrowing.

"Human?" Ella nodded. "These are called holoforms. Ratchet the Hatchet designed them. We use them to blend in, and we're supposed to use them here for you humans to adjust."

"Oh. Well, I'm Ella Robertson, one of the mechanics," Ella said and stood up and took off her gloves. She set them on the bench near her before turning around and sticking her right hand out. Sideswipe looked down at the hand for a moment, and then back up to her. He seemed a bit confused.

"I take it you haven't been on Earth for very long. Here, we shake our right hands with others to greet others, or to introduce ourselves. Not sure of the meaning behind it, but it's something we do anyway." Ella tried to explain, knowing she'd feel awkward without receiving one. Sideswipe nodded and stuck out his right hand to shake hers.

"Thanks. By the way, sweetspark would be the equivalent of your term, sweetheart," he explained to ease _her_ confusion. She seemed sort of laid back about this on the outside. Sides didn't know if the other humans would be this cool about an Autobot conversing with them just yet.

"Well, thank _you, _Sideswipe." She nodded and put her hands in the pockets of her jumpsuit that she wore to protect her clothes.

"Sides." He suddenly stated making her raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Just call me Sides."

**Wooh! Longest chapter I've even written for a fanfic! 5 pages in Open Office! So, kicking off a friendship between Ella and an Autobot. Hope I didn't screw the meeting up. Feedback? Thankies. I'm so, so sorry for any bad spelling/grammar/stuff like that. Sleep deprivation, the fact that it's like 2 am my time, and that Open office spellchecker isn't the greatest can lead to that- So yeah. Have a good night/morning/evening/afternoon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late chapter! I was sick and in the hospital. All of the favs/follows made me really happy when I checked my email! And the reviews I got! So thanks guys! Quick update because I don't have very much time to write. I'll try to squeeze in a longer chapter next week.  
**Jimmy 144: **Thank you~**

Coolgal02: **Haha, don't worry. Neither of the twins will like Ella too quickly. Just some teasing, possibly. You can blame for that-**

emzydatffan: **Thank you! **

FirstStrike1177: Thank you~ It really is. Here's more!

**Just a little guide thing. **_Thoughts. :Comm: __**.:Twins' sparkbond:.**_**  
Here's chapter 3~!**

"Okay...Sides," Ella said, as to test the nickname out on her tongue. When she did, it caused said 'bot to smirk ever so slightly.

"So, I guess that you can just call me Ella. Or anything else," the blonde female shrugged her shoulders, still tilting her chin up to keep eye-contact. _'Curse my shortness. And the fact that he's a pretty tall human.' _Ella thought to herself with a very small frown. Sideswipe had noticed the small frown, and was slightly confused by it. Had he said anything wrong? He was sure he hadn't.

Sides' eyebrows furrowed slightly, as he stared at the human femme in front of him. Of course, she noticed.

"Is something wrong?" Ella asked as she tilted her head to the side slightly, a habit of hers when asking something.

"No. I was just wondering if there was something wrong with you," he responded to her, before relaxing his face.

The response caused Ella to chuckle slightly, as she thought about how they were both wondering if there was something wrong with each other.

Sideswipe was about to say something, when suddenly Sunstreaker started talking to him through their sparkbond. _**.: Hey fragger, where are you? Prowler is looking for you, and looks like he's about to glitch. Apparently you didn't write up a report of your last mission.:.**_

.:I'm with one of the humans. Lennox made me go after one of them. Hold him off for me. Maybe he really will glitch,:.

the silver Corvette replied with a snicker. Without even knowing it, that snicker didn't stay internal. The holoform had let it out. Ella raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't ask.

"We should get going, or someone will have my helm on a silver platter soon enough," Sideswipe suggested, and the blonde female nodded before unzipping her jumpsuit, which had been a bit hot. She was glad that she was wearing a black tank-top and army slacks underneath it. She couldn't do much about her hair, seeing as it was already in a ponytail sitting on top of her head.

"Err...Yea, let's go." She said and they started their way around the large base. It seemed as though the ceiling reached nearly fifty feet up, which it probably did, and it led Ella to start thinking about the size differences even more between the Autobots and the humans. And she hadn't seen any of them in the hangar during nighttime, so she thought maybe they had their own rooms. _'I'll ask later.'_

"So..Uh, how different is Earth to you and the other Autobots?" Ella asked the platinum blonde holoform. Sides cast his pale blue eyes over to her, raising one of his eyebrows.

"It's...earthy?" His response came out more of a question, as he attempted to answer without potentially hurting the femme's feelings. Though, he had a slight prediction that it may not really bother her. "Rocky. Different. Lot's of dirt and soil, I guess."

Ella just nodded as she looked back down, keeping her eyes downcast at her steel-toed work boots that she nearly always wore.

"I could guess why you would say that. Cybertron, was it? What was your home like?" She asked, in a weak attempt to keep the conversation going. She immediately regretted it, seeing a look of sadness flash on Sides' face for a astrosecond. "Err, sorry. Never mind. You don't have to answer."

"No, no, it's fine. Cybertron was a great planet. It was made up of metal, mostly all of it. The part of Cybertron I lived on with Sunny was called Kaon. It wasn't the...best..place to live though," he started, wanting to avoid talk of the twins' past before the war.

"We were all civilized before the war. Very similar to Earth, you might say. Anyway, enough talk about Cybertron. You need to go get your fuel now," Sides stopped, which caused Ella to look up, only to see that they were there.

"Yeah. Thanks, I guess for coming to get me. See you around, I guess?" She asked, looking up to meet his eyes. He just nodded, before winking at her. "See ya 'round then, squishy." Ella regretted telling him that she could be called whatever. And with that, his holoform fizzled out. Ella felt a shiver go up her spine at seeing the action, as it made her realize once again that she hadn't been speaking to a human. She had felt so...so _comfortable _talking to him, to the point where it nearly creeped her out a bit. She had only talked to him for what, twenty minutes? _'Yeah. Get a hold of yourself,'_ the blonde thought.

With a small sigh and a rub to her right eye, Ella quickly grabbed a tray and got her food. She was the last person to be served. And it seemed like Will had waited for her. The thought made her smile. After she got her food, the brown-eyed woman made her way over to the table where Will was sitting. It seemed as though he had found the table he would sit at everyday. After all, for the past day, and at every meal, he had sat here, along with everyone else. Nola was still bouncing between them and her other 'girls.'

But that was perfectly fine with all of them. It isn't like they expected the Mexican to be with them 24/7.

"So, how was your first day being a mentor?" Lennox asked her as the woman sat down.

"Tiring, frustrating, confusing. Who knew it would be so hard to explain how to change tires properly and be bombarded with questions about it?" Ella whined to the man, slumping over in her seat. "Thanks for sending someone to get me. I probably would've stayed in there for the rest of the night."

"Hah, figured you would," Will said to her and took a sip of water. "Did I mention you would have to start some combat training every other day?"

Ella nearly choked on her sandwich at his words. "What? Why? I didn't realize that being a mechanic requires you to train."

"Under normal circumstances, it doesn't. You'll learn more about this, but with the Decepticons around, there is no telling when there might be an attack. For all we know, we could be attacked right now. And for that reason we must have all soldiers on base train with each other and the Autobots to be prepared."

Ella's honey brown eyes narrowed slightly, but she nodded anyways. "I understand why," she huffed out. This would take some time to adjust to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, everyone. Mainly a filler chapter because I'm in a writing slump right now. I'm too tried to do reviews right now, so yeah. Just a little more depth on Ella's back story and characteristics, looks, etc., to help with the plot. _  
Dream.  
_**_Flashback._****

Ella had finally finished eating dinner, and went to the woman's dorms so she could go and take a shower. The bathroom was actually a lot nicer than what she had thought it was But then again, the blonde had only taken a glance at it while putting all of her stuff away. The shower was a step-in with a door, not a curtain, was clear, but the glass formation made it so you couldn't see inside. Not that she would ever let anyone in her dorm while she was showering.

After grabbing some shorts and a t-shirt, Ella let her hair down from the ponytail it was in and closed the bathroom door behind her. She bent down to untie her boots, frowning slightly as she did so. When the boots were off, she took off her socks and looked down at her feet. Her right foot, normal, small, nothing weird. And her left foot; metal and plastic, attached to her leg by wires and screws. An accident a few years back caused the foot to have to be amputated. There had been no other choice.

_ The alarms were going off like crazy, and everyone was fleeing from the shop. No one knew who did it, or how, but a large fire was started. The fire had mixed with some oil, which caused a small explosion. A gut-wrenching scream left Ella's mouth, as she tried to pull herself from the scolding, hot metal engine that she had been working on, and ultimately got her left foot trapped under. Her bones had been crushed, she knew that much. It was the main cause of her pain. The other pain was a searing, burning, terrible heat that made it feel like her skin was being melted off. And in a way it was._

_"Help! Somebody help me! Plea-" Her screams and shouts for help were cut off by her choking on the fumes from the fire. "Please!" She screamed with all her remaining energy. The raw emotion in her voice held fury, fear, pain, and most of all desperation. She _needed_ to get out of here alive. Though, a small part of her thought it to be better to die. After all the trauma, suffering, and years spent questioning life, why not end it now? "No.." She whispered. Black dots were invading her vision, mixed with the orange glow of the flames that consumed the shop, and were spreading around her body. "I can't.." Ella murmured as a tear trickled down her dirty face. That was the last thing she remembered before passing out._

_When the brown-eyed teenager had awoken, she found she was wrapped in bandages, and she couldn't move her toes on her left foot. Or the ankle. But she could move her right foot? With a closer look, she found that her left foot was gone. A stump of her ankle was all that remained. A piercing scream left her throat, and the heart-monitor went hay-wire as her heartbeat increased from the surprise, pain, and fear. Almost immediately, a doctor and some nurses flew into the room and tried to get her to lay back down and relax. When she refused, they used a sedative on her._

That day would turn out to be the main cause of her problems, to which she hoped would go away with the warm weather in Diego Garcia.

Shaking her head of the bad thoughts, Ella stripped the rest of her clothes off and hoped into the shower. The water wasn't cold, but it wasn't luke-warm. Just the way she liked it. Reaching over after soaking her thick blond hair, she opened a bottle of shampoo. It smelled like fruit-loops, oddly, as did her conditioner. Her body soap was the scent of pears and green-tea, which Ella had thought would smell weird, but in the end it smelled absolutely amazing.

After a short, ten minute shower, Ella stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to put around her naked body so she could go into her bag and grab her blow-dryer. Of course, that was the one thing she didn't bring into the bathroom with her. Which meant she had to step out of the warm room and get all cold for a moment. A shiver ran down her spine while she did so, but relaxed when she close the door to the bathroom behind her.

It didn't take her long to blow-dry her hair and get changed into her sleeping clothes. She just needed to tidy up, set up her alarm, lay out clothes and get to bed. She was tired, and knew that she would have to be well-rested the following day.

_"You might as well look at your schedule again," Will advised to the blonde._

_"And why is that?" She raised one of her eyebrows at the man, slightly confused._

_"I take it that you didn't read it thoroughly. Or else you would've noticed the training sooner." He finished with a small smirk. Ella gasped, and put her hand over her heart in a mock look of being hurt._

_"Lennox! Why would you dare say a thing like that! Or course I read it!"_

_"Mhm. That's why you were so surprised to find out you start training tomorrow."_

"Why am I so stubborn sometimes?" Ella asked aloud to herself.

Ella dug out her clock, and set it according to the watch on her wrist, which had been tuned to the base's timezone by Rob, and set the alarm so she could get up, eat, and go down to the training room. She still wasn't sure on what type of training it would be. Nor did she know what a Decepticon was. It had been mentioned by several people, yet no one explained. That led the blonde to thinking that she would have that explained to her before training or something.

Her clothes had been set out. All it was, was army-patterned cargo pants, and her black tank-top. Same as usual. Same as most of the women on base. Which meant she could just lay down..and sleep. Being the slightly childish woman she is, Ella jumped onto the bed, arms and legs spread out to balance herself. With a giggle she rolled out, switched off the light in the room and pulled the comforter over her body.

Within less than ten minutes, darkness consumed Ella and she drifted into sleep.

**_Ella walked up to the door of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's berth-room, only to nearly get ran over by a certain golden mech._**

**_"What where you're going, Sunstreaker!" Ella yelled up to him as he entered his room. She followed him in, knowing it was alright. He didn't show it, but he had no problem with it._**

**_"Yeah, well you should watch where you're standing, fleshy. Sometimes I don't have time to be careful and watch the ground," he replied while sitting down on his berth._**

**_"Wha- That is like, the _complete _opposite of what Optimus tells you guys to do!" She exclaimed with an exasperated sigh. "Never mind that- You're probably wondering why I'm in here- again- and I'll tell you. Since Sides is gone...how about we construct a prank for him for when he returns from his patrol?" A small grin spread across her peachy colored lips._**

**_A smirk crossed Sunny's mouth and face plates, and he nodded. "Sure, sure, why not? I still haven't gotten that fragger back for the paint bomb that made me green," he growled out. "Revenge is sweet..that is what you squishes say, right?"_**

**_"Yeah, and how many times do I have to say, stop calling humans 'squishies'?" Ella whined._**

**_"As many times as you need to. I won't stop it until you stop calling _me_ Sunny."_**

**_"Fine, fine," Ella murmured, which she knew was picked up by the mech's sensitive hearing. "Well, shall we do this?" _**


	6. Chapter 6

Ella jerked awake, her brow covered in a slightly cold sweat. Yet _another_ dream about the two. There were so many questions she needed answered! But it seemed as though no one could. That voice...That voice she had heard before, that hadn't helped. At all. Zilch. In fact, it just made her that much more confused. When she looked over at her clock, the time read 5:30. So she had woken up just a mere thirty minutes than she normally did. "Not too bad...Might as well get up and ready now," she murmured to herself. After a moment of rubbing at her head, she decided to take a quick shower. Not to wash her hair, but mainly her body. A night of sweating always made her feel all icky.

The shower took her maybe five minutes, and she had pulled her hair up in a bun to keep it out of the water while washing her body. No need to waste time on blow-drying hair she hadn't washed. She quickly got changed into her clothing, and found that it was only 6:10. Time was going slow for her, or so it seemed.

There wasn't much to do, except wait around for another twenty-ish minutes. Breakfast wouldn't start being served until 6:45. That extra time gave her the ability to ponder over her foot. Would the extra weight slow her down if she were to run? Though, if she were to need to kick someone, it could help. Her prosthetic foot was a heavy weight of fifteen pounds, which didn't sound like much, until you had to constantly walk with it. Ella had gotten used to it though. Three years seemed longer than it actually was. It felt like she had had the thing for five.

Her train of thought was interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Ella? You in there? Are you even awake?" A silky female voice asked from the other side. "Come on girl, get up. We don't need you rushing around and getti-"

"HUSH! Don't bring that up!" Ella nearly yelled at her as she opened the door quickly.

"Aww...but, it's fun to talk about. Anyway, thought I'd see if you were ready early. I've yet to see a sunrise on this island, and today we can get breakfast a little late if you want, but I seriously want to see the sun reflecting on the ocean." Nola finished up.

"Er, one problem. We're not really supposed to go out of the base without permission. And even then, I'd rather not right now for certain reasons. Reasons that I don't care to explain. So, go, I guess."

"But.. I really don't want to go alone!" Nola said and gave Ella puppy-eyes.

"Nu-uh. Those don't work on me. You should know that by now. Anyway, I don't want to go right now, so just wait. Okay? I want to get down to breakfast so I can swing by my office before I have to go to training." Ella waved her hand in a dismissing motion, and her eyes narrowed the tiniest bit.

"Ugh, fine. I guess we can go some other time. Speaking of, we should go down to- Wait. You said you had training today?" Ella nodded in response, just because she felt too lazy to verbally respond. "Ahh, have fun."

Ella just stared at the Mexican girl for a moment, wondering what she had meant by that. "Uh, yeah, okay.."

After that small moment of awkward silence, the two women decided to finally head down to get breakfast. Over the past few days, Ella watched the food get slightly better, which was awesome for her. _'So many surprises with this base,'_ Ella mused to herself as she smiled. But of course, the day she needed something filling, it wasn't. Well, it kind of was. Toast. And a banana. Two pieces of toast actually. "This'll have to do, I guess," the blonde whispered to no one in particular.

As Ella made her way over to the table, Epps whispered something in Lennox's ear. When the brown-eyed woman sat down, the two men grinned at her.

"Well isn't this a weird good morning?" Ella said out loud, a bit wary of the two. They had their shit-eating grins on their faces again. "You know, I sometimes have troubles remembering that I'm younger than you both."

"Why? Because we greet you with a grin?" Will asked her and raised an eyebrow.

"One, you never greeted me. Just grinned. Two, no. You both can be so immature sometimes."

"Oh well, good morning, Ella." Rob said to her with a nod.

"And good morning to you as well, good sir," Ella replied with a horrible French accent. All three of them stayed silent for a moment after that before busting out in a laugh. That laugh also happened to catch the attention of about everyone in the room. The looks they received made them laugh even harder, to the point where Ella had to curl up in her seat because her abdomen had started to hurt.

"Oh," the blonde wiped a tear from her eyes, "that right there my friends, is how you start a day off."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The previous moment of joy from breakfast had quickly ended, seeing as all three of them had to get somewhere soon. It turned out that Ella had no time to swing by her office, and barely made it down to the weapons and training hangar. _'Dear God it would be nice to have some type of car or gold cart to get around,'_ Ella thought to herself with a small scowl upon her lips.

As she made in there, she was able to spot a few people she had met. It was a relatively small group, but she figured that it would have to be. After all, three groups a day, different groups every other day. It seemed more affective and gave the soldiers more time to go do what they came here to do. That was, if they weren't soldiers who fought on the battlefield all the time.

Inside the hangar, there was part of it spaced off for something she couldn't see, a large rock-wall, nets, what looked like a simulator of some sorts, the sparring mat, and then the empty space that everyone stood around.

She glanced down at her watch to see that it was 7:15 sharp. As the smallest hand of her watch hit the twelve, a man walked in. Regular military clothes, jet black hair, a clean-shaved jaw, which happened to be very sharp, and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. With a scar running down one of them. Not to mention this man was _very_ muscular.

"Alright, fleshies!" He yelled out to stop some of the people talking. His voice was rough, but not unpleasant to listen to, and seemed to be laced with a American-British accent. "I am Ironhide, the Autobot Weapon Specialist as you all know, but will also be helping with the combat instructing. Now first thing is first. Think fast!" He yelled before a bright light flashed by all of them and hit the ground, shaking it ever so slightly. A few people let out a startled shriek, and some were wise enough to move. 

"What the hell?" Ella snapped her eyes to the direction where the blast had come from, only to see a silver mech standing there with one of his guns. She was about to question why she hadn't felt or heard anything from behind her. But she looked from his head down to his legs, to find that he had wheels for feet. _'So he skates, huh?' _Ella found it a bit funny to think that he had "skated" around them, but also not funny at the same time.

A few people looked angry, and Ella could see why. An alien, who they hadn't known about for long, just tried to shoot at them in their own base. But some people were smart enough to look, and realize that it wasn't built properly; it was just energy and light. It could possibly do damage, but Ella thought they would be smarter than to actually harm the human soldiers. That wouldn't be good.

Ironhide looked at them over once, before the holoform fizzled out. Now _that_ still freaked Ella out a whole bunch. But she kept her reaction inside this time around. Quickly, the Topkick on the other side transformed and walked in through the larger door, his pedesteps heavy. He'd gotten enough information out of that one shot, and knew where they could be taking some. He also had to look through medical files, as to Ratchet's request, for any PTSD or disabilities. There wasn't anything bad, except for one of them. A human femme. He read that her name was Ella Robertson, and also got everything on her. Age, weight, height, medical problems, etc. The only outstanding thing was the fact that she didn't have a left foot. It was a new one, made of metals and plastics. He would work around that and inform the twins of that, so they could train her to use it to her advantage. They couldn't have any humans falling back behind everyone else. Though just by glancing at her, Ironhide could tell that the femme wouldn't allow that to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

_What's this? A new chapter? After how many months? Yeah. Here you guys go. Thanks for the continual support I got, even in my months of absence! More about my hiatus at the end of the chapter._

* * *

Thick blonde hair was thrown into a messy ponytail, with bangs falling around a heart-shaped face.

"Are you ready?" An accented but sweet voice asked.

"No. I'm just going to abandon the routine that we've set up and still be in my running gear," Ella sardonically responded to Nola.

Two weeks had passed since the arrival of the new recruits, and everything had seemed to start falling into place. Nola and Ella had began running in the mornings, taking advantage of the cool air before the sun would rise, heating up the sands and muggy air of the island.

_"We're going to wake _them_ up or something," Ella whined. Her complaint was met with a harsh stare by her Mexican friend._

_"Calm down, Ella. We're quiet enough."_

The two weeks prior, after Ella's second day of training, her good friend had asked her to start running. Ella knew that she needed it to help her get used to exertion with her foot, but the thought of having to get through the hangars in the morning daunted her. The blonde woman was still a bit...anxious around the Autobots. Some, she had grown a bit more accustomed to. Mainly Sideswipe and Ironhide, which she found ironic. However, that was only due to the fact that she talked with them most, and had training. Sunstreaker, as Ella had found out, was a little less than pleased to have to train the "Fragging squishies."

For the most part, Nola and Ella were able to get out of the main hangar without disturbing any of the 'bot's stasis. Most of them didn't even know that the two women were going out every morning. However, that morning, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker happened to be awake. Sunstreaker had had a memory of one of the gladiator battles. Once he awoke, his panic and anger had slipped into his twin's bond, promptly waking Sideswipe up from his stasis. It was often, for the two to be up at the same time. Some things couldn't be contained. So the twins were a bit surprised when they heard the low whisper of two feminine voices.

"I need to get back early. I don't know who did it, but my set of tools is all messed up. I left for three minutes to use the bathroom and it was mess!" The whisper from Ella had turned into a quiet hiss. If there was one thing the woman hated more than being disturbed in her peaceful state of concentration, it was her organization being messed up.

A slight tug on Sideswipe's bond, and the wheel of his alt-mode turned a bit.

**.:What are they doing?:.** Sideswipe asked.

**.:I don't know. Why don't you just go ahead and ask them?:.** Though it couldn't be seen, Sides knew that his twin would have had his eye ridges pulled together. Without words, the two silently agreed to just leave them be.

Ella grabbed her keys from her lanyard around her neck and unlocked the door, letting Nola out first before she exited as well. She bent down to make sure that her prosthetic foot was on completely, before she was the first one to work from her stride to a jog.

"Hey, wait up, Ella!"

* * *

An hour later, the two women returned to the base. It was still quiet on base, seeing as how it was merely five. Ella double checked her watch, nodding to herself and muttering a few words under her breath. They moved silently(to human ears), and only began talking once they were in one of the many large corridors.

"I'll see you at breakfast, Nols," Ella said with the endearing nickname Nola had received. With that, Ella unlocked the garage and quickly moved in to her tool set. Her honey colored eyes narrowed in annoyance, as her left hand rose up to wipe some sweat from her brow. "God. When I find whoever did this, they're going to fix the next five jeeps with no help from me, whatsoever," the blonde began a tirade to herself.

"Oh really now?"

Ella tensed up for a millisecond, and then recognized the voice and tone of it. It was Sides.

"Yes. I will," she responded and turned on her heel to look at the holoform. A relaxed smirk was on his lips, as he sauntered forwards. "I mean it."

"And if it was me?" Sideswipe asked.

"I doubt it. Even if that were true, I guess I'd just have to hand you off to Prowl or something." She turned her back on him, and heard Sides gasp a bit. Over the past two weeks she had been there, she had learned that Prowl, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were seemingly always on each others tailpipes. It amused all of the humans on base, and even gave means on how to threaten the Terror Twins.

"Anyhow, shouldn't you be in stasis or something?"

"Shouldn't _you_?" Sideswipe retorted.

"Humans sleep. But no, I get up and go running every morning with Sargent Trinidad. Normally I wouldn't be back yet, but because someone messed everything up, I need to organize my tools before I can continue with helping people learn how to do...well everything, properly." She sighed and ran a hand through her ponytail, shaking her head.

"Well do you want a helping servo?" Ella's brown eyes simply stared at Sides, not getting what he had asked. "Hand. A helping hand," he soon corrected. The platinum blonde hair of his holoform fell into his eyes, but he simply shook his head to get them back into place.

"Actually, that would be nice. I could use it. Thanks, Sides." She flashed a grin at him, before moving to the side. "All I need you to do it pull everything off. I'll take care of the actual organizing." With that, Sides muttered a quiet, "Gotcha," and began doing as told. He would set something on the ground, and Ella would bend down, pick it up, and return it to the proper place in the garage. The rather simple action continued on, until a beep came from Ella's watch.

Neon blue eyes glanced down at her wrist, which the woman held up with a sigh. "Thanks for all of your help. I should be going so I can get food. I assume that you have something else to do?"  
Sideswipe shook his head, and shoved a hand into the pocket of his pants. "I don't. Mind if I walk with you down to the mess hall?"

"Not at all," Ella quickly responded. She truly did appreciate the help she had received from her new friend. Surely she wouldn't have gotten so much work done by herself. She made sure that her gloves were on the bench, before she walked out of the door, Sideswipe trailing behind.

"Is this all you do all day? Work on the military vehicles?"

The question caused Ella to rub at her face, and a sigh escaped her lips. "Essentially, yes. I fix them up, or do paperwork when there's nothing to fix, and nothing to be taught. Sometimes I'll be called down to the Communications and Technology department to check something out." Though she was most skilled with mechanics, the woman had been a hacker as a teenager. It had gotten her into trouble with the law a few times, but during her recovery stages, she found nothing more exciting to do. That was the reason Nola would occasionally say that Ella should had enlisted for that, instead of being a mechanic. "And what about you? I only see you during training."

"Training, scouting, the occasional run in with a Decepticon. Who of course gets an aft beating by yours truly," Sides replied in a smug tone. "There's actually quite a lot that goes on in a solar cycle."

Ella hummed, nodding her head as she opened the doors. Will, Rob and Nola were at the usual table. The blonde turned for the food line, and Sideswipe followed. A few eyes were on him, wondering why the Autobot had been following the mechanic.

"I bet so," came the delayed verbal response from Ella. She quickly grabbed a bowl of grits, a banana and water, tucking the bottle under her arm so that she wouldn't have anything slip from her grasp.

**.:Hey afthole, the Boss wants us on patrol. Now.:.** Sideswipe sighed at his brother's comm to him, but he responded anyways.

**.:On my way.:.** He looked at Ella, who was quirking an eyebrow at the sudden silence from him. "I've got patrol shift now. I'll catch you later or something," Sideswipe said before his holoform fizzled out. As he felt his full consciousness return to his alt-form, he transformed. He groaned a bit and stretched his right arm over his chassis, enjoying the feeling of being in his bipedal mode. With that, he skated out of the hangar, seeing his golden brother standing outside, arms crossed over each other.

"Took you long enough," Sunstreaker snorted, his mouth plates pulling at a frown.

"It did not, you aft," his silver twin retorted. "Anyways, lets roll." He shifted down into his sleek alt-mode, and took off suddenly. As he drove off of the pavement, dust was kicked up from the sand.

A sigh came from Sunstreaker through his vents before he too began his transformation sequence. The loud engine rumbled, before he accelerated to catch up to his idiot of a brother.

**.: I'll head west. You go east, Sunny,:.** Sides said to his brother.

**.:I will do as I please. And don't call me that!:.**

With a snicker, Sideswipe sharply turned to the left and began heading to the Western parts of the island for this patrol.

* * *

Soo...Yeah. A lot of things happened. I A) Lost my use. B) Fell out of the fandom. C) Moved states. D) Started college.  
But winter break is here, so I'm challenging myself to write a chapter every day. You can thank going on the Transformers ride at Universal Studios for getting me back to reading fanfics, which made me want to write once more.  
Mainly the ride because Sideswipe was there and was awesome and **just incomprehensible fangirl noises.**

Please review and let me know if you see anything! Thanks~!


	8. Chapter 8

"Oof," came a small grunt from Ella, and she narrowed those honey brown eyes of hers.

"Don't let your defenses down, Robertson!" Ironhide gruffly commanded. A small growl escaped Ella and she ducked quickly, escaping her sparring partner's first. As he lifted up his foot to dive into another attack, Ella's right foot swung out to take out the leg he had been standing on. He quickly went down, and Ella pinned him to the mat, using her knee to keep pressure on his chest.

"Nice work," the soldier said with a hint of a grin.

"Not too bad yourself..." Her eyes went down to read his tag. "Jameson." She quickly got off of him, and held her hand out to help him up. Jayce Jameson took the dainty hand, and lifted her lithe body up before flipping her onto the mat.

"Man, don't you ever watch movies? That always happens after a sparring match," the brunette said rather smugly. Sideswipe, who had been watching couldn't help but smirk at the action. Sometimes the humans were so absent-minded.

Ella simply shook her head and quickly got up, blowing her bangs away from her face when they settled.

She was a tad ashamed that she had fallen for something so predictable. But they had been in serious sparring, and Jayce's action merely caught Ella off guard. The woman stepped off of the sparring mat as Ironhide chose two more people to start. Two men whom Ella saw frequently in the Tech and Communications department were making jabs at each other before the taller one went in for the punch. Ella shook her head, and looked over to the side, only to be surprised by Nola.

"Looks like someone fell for an old, dirty trick, huh?" The question was accompanied with a giggle, which got a light shove in the shoulder from Ella.

"Oh hush up, Nola. You would have too had you been in my position," Ella hissed defensively at her taller friend.

"Right," the dark-skinned woman replied in a sarcastic tone. "Well, whatever it is, I just dropped by to watch. I actually need to head down to the department, but I'll see you at dinner."

"Mhm, you go do that," the blonde responded before she bent down. The top strap that connected her prosthetic foot had loosened from the top of her stump, and she tightened it around the skin.

_'Looks like we're just doing sparring for today.'_ Ella's thoughts were confirmed when she heard Ironhide talking to the twins. The blonde wasn't eavesdropping, it was just the fact that Ironhide was talking rather loudly.

"You two will take over sparring soon. Prime needs me to go meet with him and the others with Galloway." The weapon specialist's voice held disgust for whoever was named 'Galloway,' and Ella instantly grew curious. But she shoved the curiosity down and held the hair off of the back of her neck, and watched the match go on.

* * *

Nola hadn't even been at dinner. Neither had Will or Rob. It left Ella alone – but she understood. Rather, she understood the Rob and will situation. With Nola, however, the Robertson hadn't a clue. She thought it to be important though. With a sigh, Ella punched in the code for her room, welcoming the familiar scent of the dark room, and switched on the light, to see the tidy bed, slightly messy night desk, and the clothes that she had left sitting on her bed.

The short woman moved the clothes, and peeled off her sweaty attire. When she was stripped down to her undergarments, she undid the fastenings to her foot and immediately put all of her weight onto her left ankle, and hobbled over to the bathroom. She reached for the shower handle, and set it at a medium temperature before hopping into it. Goosebumps covered her flesh as she felt the cold water slowly heat to a degree of warmth suitable for a relaxing shower.

As Ella went to reach for the shampoo bottle, she heard a pounding on the door to her room. She furrowed her brows and she ignored it. If it was important, they could come back later. She undid the cap to the shampoo, and began to start pouring some into the palm of her hand before she heard her door slam open.

"Robertson!"

A shrill scream escaped Ella and she shut the water off before she covered her chest. Despite knowing that the door to the shower was impossible to see anything clearly through, she felt unnerved without identifying who had busted into her so called 'locked' dorm and screamed out her name.

"Who's there?" She asked in a cold tone.

"Sideswipe. Are you in the cleaning racks? Oh, never mind, you're needed in the Communications and Technology department on behalf of the Captain. It's urgent."

"Can't they wait ten minutes?" She asked and set the shampoo bottle down on the small rack.

"Urgent, as in right now."

She groaned, and shook her head. "Give me two minutes. And get out."

"Two minutes, human. Exactly when I leave your room," Sideswipe replied before shutting the metal door behind him.

With that, Ella raced out of the shower and grabbed her cargo pants,tank-top and undergarments. She got them on as quick as possible before sliding on her foot and stepped out of the room. She didn't have her boots on, and her hair was anything but dry. Rather, it was a thick, wet mess of darkened hair, but she pushed it back.

After Sideswipe had left the room with his holoform, he dismissed it and twisted up from his alt-mode in the corridor to his bi-pedal mode. It had taken mere seconds, and he began the countdown. When the mechanic had exited the room, not ready but ready _enough_, he bent down and grabbed her in his servo. She squeaked out of surprise as he quickly began skating towards the right hangar.

Ella, on the other hand, had been freaking out as soon as she saw the large servo hand come for her. She hadn't been ready for the grab, the sudden rising motion or the speed that Sideswipe had taken off at. Yet, it almost felt natural to her, in some odd, surprising way.

"What the hell, Sides?" Ella promptly yelled. A slight shrugging motion was all she got in response, and he turned sharply. Luckily, there wasn't anyone that he had to avoid on the ground.

"I told you that you were needed urgently," the silver 'bot said finally.

"A _warning_ might have been good to hear!"

His body twisted to the side as he stopped, and set Ella down on the ground as gently as he could. He bent down with one leg, and the other on the ground, looking at the tiny human. "I'm needed elsewhere," Sides said. "But go see Sargent Trinidad."

Ella's honey eyes squinted slightly as blue washed over her, and she felt warm air surround her as Sideswipe talked. As soon as he had been talking, he gracefully stood up and began taking off once more. The blonde mechanic took the cue to sprint into the hangar, people buzzing around and bright screens taking up nearly all the wall spaces.

"Robertson! Get over here," a feminine voice commanded. It was Nola, still in her uniform and her hands on her hips. She looked a tad pale, and her cheeks were flushed from what could only be frustration.

"Why do you need _me_?" The mechanic asked as she started climbing up the stairs to where Nola was standing.

"Virus. A bad one. Bring it up, men," Nola told her team and pointed Ella in the direction of a large monitor.

"Isn't that why N.E.S.T. has a team for that...?" The Mexican let out an exasperated sigh and ran her fingers through the long, dark hair on top of her head.

"We do. But this one...We can't crack it. I know that only you can."

Befuddlement was the prominent emotion on Ella's face, as she glanced back to look at her friend.

"Only you can, because it's _your_ coding."

* * *

_Oooh a bit of a cliffhanger, huh? Or at least my sad attempt at one. I kept up with my promise for today, with another chapter in one day. They're kinda short, but that's because I still have to work and such and don't have much time to write. Sorry about that! Anyways, thanks for the kind reviews for chapter 7! I hope you all enjoy this one too. Next one should be up tomorrow._


End file.
